ten minutes
by heartofstone42
Summary: "Oh Erza," Jellal chuckled darkly. After doing so, he brought his lips to her ears—she shivered; why the hell did it feel so good to be near him?—and stated as if stating a fact, "We both know that you can't hate me—it's impossible." / Jerza. OOC.
1. remembrance

**Disclaimer: **It's all Hiro Mashima's.  
><strong>Warnings: **Possible spoilers of the Oración Seis arc.

* * *

><p>11:40, the old grandfather clock chimed. Twenty minutes until the next day—until midnight.<p>

Normally at this time, Erza Scarlet would have been fast asleep in her bedroom—one of the five rooms she rented in Fairy Heights—but today, she was fully clothed in her normal armour outfit, sitting on a chair and looking out the window. She didn't want to risk missing the 12 AM trip going to Era, where the Magic Council was, and thus she stayed up for it.

Erza brought out her finger and, on the water vapour of her glass window, she started writing on it mindlessly. _Twenty minutes until we leave for the train, _Erza noted, still writing. She remembered how the trip was made. Natsu—of _course_ it was Natsu—had convinced Makarov to let the train system have, _just this once, _a schedule for it to go directly to Era.

Makarov had asked and the train administration agreed to it but the only time that they allotted for it was at 12:10 in the morning. If it was missed, then there were no more second chances to get to Era. She recalled how happy Natsu was to tell her that there was an 8-hour trip to Era.

"_Erza, Erza, Erza!" Natsu called in an exuberant manner, running towards the red-haired. _

_The red head turned around when she heard her name being called, only to see Natsu panting behind her. "Oh, Natsu. What is it? Don't tell me you've destroyed another—"_

_Cutting her off, Natsu brought out a piece of paper from his hand, trying to catch his breath. "H-H-Here," he panted. "T-This is for y-you!" _

_Erza raised a brow and took the paper. Upon taking a closer look at it, she felt her body tremble and she could already feel tears forming in her eyes. _

_It was a ticket; its destination was directly to Era from Magnolia, no stopovers. _

"_H-H-How did you—" _

"_I know how much you want to go to Era two days from now. For his thing, you know?" Natsu gave a sad smile. "Besides, you're not the only one who wants to go. Everyone from the __Oración Seis __incident is coming along!" _

_Composing herself, Erza looked at Natsu and whole-heartedly smiled, "Thank you, Natsu." _

"_It's no problem, Erza! Anything for nakama! Thank Gramps, too!" he grinned. "Anyway, we're all going to pick you up at 12 AM so that we can all get to the station at 12:10." told Natsu. "Have to go, Erza! I have a thing to settle with that ice bastard! See you tomorrow... well, two days from now but technically tomorrow!" Natsu then ran to where Gray was and a huge explosion was heard after that. _

Erza felt a tear fall as she recalled the memory; despite the clumsy idiot Natsu was, he always put his nakama first and he would do anything for his nakama, even if it meant riding on a train for twelve hours.

She heaved a sigh. _Tomorrow, no, in a few more minutes... I'll be on the train. _Erza thought. _In eight hours, I will be in Era—where the Magic Council is. _Erza gulped. _...Where the prison is. _

Ah, the quintessence of the whole trip—the prison. Disdainfully, Erza recalled that tomorrow would mark the 1-year mark of _his _stay in prison.

Yet, it would also be his execution date.

It had taken the Magic Council a year of debating whether Jellal was to be executed or to be imprisoned for eternity. Despite everything he had done during the incident with Oración Seis, with the whole ordeal with Nirvana and all that, it wasn't enough to compensate what he had done when he was still under Zeref's influence, and thus his execution sentence.

Erza gritted her teeth and tightened her fist. _It wasn't fair. _ Then again, who said life would be—was? Despite everything, Jellal was going to be executed even if he was innocent and Erza couldn't do anything about it, which was why she was going to go to his execution: to remove any hard feelings, to remove all regrets, to start over. _Start over? _Something inside of her scoffed._ As if. How the hell do you start over when you're dead? _

11:45 had struck the grandfather clock. Only fifteen more minutes.

She looked out her window and noticed that the storm outside had gotten worse. Lightning started to strike and thunder boomed all over. It was terrifying.

Erza, trying to distract herself from looking out the window, looked at the things she had mindlessly written on the vapour. She couldn't see what she had written because there was no light to see it—the candle had burned out—and so she decided to look for a light. Just when she was about to get off the chair, lightning had struck near enough her window to act as a light to let her see it. And what she had seen made her widen her eyes in horror.

She had only written one word, but it was enough to have such a great impact on her. She got off of her seat and with her hands covering her mouth she slowly backed away from her seat while still looking at the word on the window.

She read aloud in a quiet whisper what the word was; she could not believe that _mindlessly_, she had written _his _name.

While backing away, she felt herself hit something. _Strange, _she thought to herself. _My cabinet isn't this near. _

She turned around to check what she had hit, only to find herself ramming against a... _person? _

"Erza," the person whispered. She shivered; she, of course, _knew _that velvety voice that sent chills to her spine, and oh so _well_ just for that matter.

But with hope that it wasn't him, she denied. _No, it isn't possible, _Erza told herself. _It can't be him. _Slowly, Erza lifted her head to look up.

And once more, her eyes widened in horror because it was him.

She gulped and in a shaky voice, she breathed, "J-Jell-Jellal,"

Despite the darkness, she saw his emerald orbs clearly looking at her and _only _her. She then saw his lips curve into a sly, coy smile.

"You called, Erza?"

And 11:50 struck the clock when he covered her scream with his hand.

* * *

><p>I've just spent the last 30 hours reading all 230 chapters of Fairy Tail and I've to say, I really love FT! I've yet to watch the anime. After reading, I quickly went to and looked at FT's archive. I have no idea why, but it's so full of NaLu! I don't even recall there being any NaLu moments but whatever. Jellal x Erza is my top pairing in this anime but I find Gray x Erza cool as well. Weird. JERZA FTW. :)<p>

Anyway, despite this being my first Fairy Tail entry, I hope they're in character and if not, I hope this is at least a little bit interesting.

I don't know if I should continue this or not—I find the cliff hanger evil but wonderful. (Weird author? Yeah.) Leave a review if there're any typos, grammatical errors, etc., or if you'd want me to continue? Haha. Criticisms are wanted. Thanks. :)

Oh yeah, the title of this may change as well. Just a warning?

1,380 words.


	2. renewal

**Disclaimer: **It's all Hiro Mashima's.  
><strong>Warnings: **OOC. Possible spoilers of the Oración Seis arc.

* * *

><p>11:50.<p>

Jellal, with his hand covering Erza's mouth, hushed her. "Shh, Erza," he whispered. "The others might hear." She stopped and he removed his hand.

"Jellal," Erza hissed in a soft tone. "What the hell are you doing here? Or maybe..." Swiftly, Erza aimed a punch at him which he easily dodged. "Why did you—"

"I'm not a projection." stated Jellal straightforwardly. He murmured to her ears, "It's really me."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him eye-to-eye. "B-But how?" she stuttered. But she looked into his eyes... and she knew. "You used magic..."

"Use magic I did," Jellal confirmed.

_This is more dangerous than what it seems. Jellal used magic._ Erza assessed the situation and upon realizing, she slowly backed away from him. "Y-You remember... You've regained..."

"You were always so smart, Erza." Jellal sighed as he walked to her direction. Erza moved back as he walked closer but it was futile. Catching up to her in less than a second, he pinned her to the wall, holding both of her hands up with one hand. With an omniscient glint in his eyes, he told her, "And yes, I remember everything."

* * *

><p>Upon hearing him affirm that he had regained all his memories back, Erza started to squirm around but it was of no use due to his hold on her. <em>Come on, Erza,<em> she told herself. _You're an S-class Fairy Tail mage._

With this in mind, she clasped both her hands together, jumped, and kicked Jellal in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. It was a good thing the doors to her other rooms were opened because if not, her kick would have made Jellal's body break through all the doors. Her kick had sent him flying from her bedroom, the fourth room, to the armour room aka the first room.

Erza wasn't finished yet. She equipped a sword and ran as fast as she could to the armour room, where Jellal was found, still, lying on the floor, trying to recover from the kick. She jumped on him and looking down at him, she pointed a sword. "I hate you," she hissed, vehemence evident in her tone.

He looked at her and looking into her eyes, he smirked. "You're strong, Erza. That kick hurt." he confessed. "Thing is..." Jellal smoothly turned his head a little to dodge Erza's sword attack on his face. "I'm better."

Using magic, Jellal aimed a finger at her and Erza was sent flying backwards. He got up and saw that unlike him, Erza had landed safely on the ground. He noticed the intense glare she gave him as she brought out another sword, now holding one on each hand.

_So that's how she wants to play it._ Jellal drew a line in the air and a sword came out. He got it and with a simper, he taunted her.

That did it. Erza immediately ran to him and attacked. Jellal, surprised at her speed, wondered really who had the Meteor power: he or Erza? But it didn't matter; he was in the middle of defending himself. One wrong move and Erza would kill him. Literally.

As she aimed for various points on his body—which Jellal noticed were pressure points—he couldn't help but watch Erza as she fought him. Each movement was smooth and poised—like liquid—and she was so graceful, her fighting looked more like an art rather than something gruesome. It was like they were dancing instead of fighting.

He heard her smirk and instantly, he noticed why as he winced in pain. Her sword had pierced his left shoulder, the pain taking effect immediately. _It's a good thing I'm right-handed_, he thought to himself. He pointed a finger at his wound and it started to heal. He then looked at her and saw her with a victorious face; he hated how he was always so distracted because he was too _busy_ staring at her. Erza continued on aiming for his face.

"Nice sword you've got there." he commented while dodging.

"You like it?" Erza asked while aiming. "It's called the Air Sword. Hits in the air will affect the target as well," She then gave him a smile which killed Jellal—_damn it_—in the inside but he couldn't help sensing some sadism in it. "Like this."

She slashed the air and he sensed a wave of air about to slice him in half. "Impressive," he muttered to himself but he just stood still. "But you're forgetting something." The air attack quickly stopped in front of Jellal and then transformed into a wolf. He patted the air wolf and turned to face her, only to find her not in her original position anymore. Instead, she was already ready for her next attack which was from behind. _Damn S-class mage._

She attacked him from behind but Jellal quickly moved, luckily dodging the hit by just a fraction of a millisecond. Inwardly, Jellal sighed in relief. He would have been a goner.

"Tch. Lucky." Erza harrumphed, readying her next attack.

"Fortuitous, actually, and I know." Jellal smiled at her. "... And especially lucky to have met someone like you." He saw her expression turn into a frown as she lunged for him. Jellal's expression turned serious and he quickly held Erza by the hand, stopping her attack. "Erza, why are you attacking me?"

"Because you've remembered," she spat. "And now, I don't know if you're trustworthy. Are you going to betray us? Are you planning on something evil again?" Are you going to play and toy with people again in order to fulfill your goal? Plus, you belong in jail."

"Play and toy with people again..." he echoed flatly. Subtly, he put on a knowing smile. "Ah, you mean like this?" He pulled her close to him, her body pressed against his, and he rid her of her weapons. He nuzzled her neck and she shuddered at the close proximity; she could feel his warmth emanating from his whole body—and damn, it felt _sososo_ good. But this was bad. Just as she was about to ex-quip, he chanted, "Sans magica!" and she was no longer able to use her magic.

* * *

><p>Jellal pinned her to the ground but she rolled, making her on top. He did the same thing, him now on top, but placed a knee in between her legs so that the roll wouldn't work anymore. He pinned each of her hands down with one of his own. Now, Erza had no chances of escaping but still, she squirmed under him.<p>

"It seems that my charm has worked on you again," he remarked, amused.

Erza hissed a colourful list of curses at him. "Get the _hell_ off of me, Fernandes."

"Oh Erza," Jellal chuckled darkly. After doing so, he brought his lips to her ears—she shivered; why the hell did it feel so _good_ to be near him?—and stated as if stating a fact, "We both know that you can't hate me—it's impossible."

At first, she resisted. _No, no, no. _

And she denied, "You're—" But somehow, she couldn't say 'wrong' when she fully knew that he was a hundred percent right. She tried once more but the word just didn't want to come out.

Distressfully, she gave up; she couldn't do it. Scowling, she murmured in defeat, "You're... right." He slowly got off of her; she got up, Indian sitting down on the floor. He sat opposite to her. She looked down, not wanting to see his face, and she confessed, "Jellal, no matter what you do—be it try to kill me, attack people, _anything—_I won't ever be able to hate you." She looked to the side, still avoiding his gaze, and cursed, "Damn weakness..."

He placed a finger under her chin and he averted her gaze towards him. She faced him instantly felt warmth overflow in her when she saw his smile. "I know how you feel. After all, it's the same, except..." he neared her and whispered, "My only weakness is you, Erza."

* * *

><p>11:55.<p>

Her eyes widened and in this tranced state, Jellal leaned in and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was gentle and sweet and caring—everything that Jellal was—and it was also asking for forgiveness. _I'm sorry. _Butterflies were sent all over Erza's body; she could already feel herself flutter.

They stopped in order to catch their breaths. She looked at him and then jumped on him, the two now laid down on the floor, with Erza's face buried in Jellal's chest.

She started punching his chest; Jellal knew this was a form to remove her insecurity. He combed his fingers through her long hair and, getting a clip out of God-knows-where, he tied it up. "Bastard," Erza sniffed. "If only there was some way to hate you." Jellal chuckled when he heard her say that.

He pulled Erza up, the two now face-to-face. She brought up her hand and carefully, she traced his scar. They remained like that for a while, completely in silence, until she whispered, "Tell me... How was it in the cell?"

"It was hell—kind of like when we were still in the Tower of Heaven." Jellal replied nonchalantly. "I was alone in that cell, having been deemed as too dangerous a prisoner to be with the rest, and so each day was excruciatingly silent—I was almost at the brink of just... cracking. Aside from them holding me off with an anti-magic and magic-proof straightjacket, my neck had a metal collar around it that had a chain attached to the wall; the same was with my feet. I looked like a helpless dog—it was humiliating. The only time I was out of the straightjacket was when it was time to eat but after that, it was back to the jacket." He breathed, "The Magic Council had even sent some men to... you know..."

Erza froze and gasped. "No..." How could the Magic Council do that?

"They did but the men didn't. My charm helps a lot; right, Erza?" he grinned. She playfully hit him but then her expression returned to a remorseful one.

"I'm sorry," Erza expressed her regret. "If only I had—" Jellal put a finger on her lips, signalling her to stop.

"It wasn't your fault; to be frank, everything was mine, with Zeref and all that." he assured. Then he smiled, "But you know what made me survive? You did. The thought of you brightened my dim days in that hellhole. I slowly regained my memories after that. After regaining all of them, escaping became easy." He kissed her forehead and continued, "I'm so thankful that out of everyone, you're the only one I remembered. You gave me hope, Erza. You helped me to fight the torture and humiliation and I thank and love you for that."

"You saved me before, Jellal." She reminded. "... And I thank and love you for that—for everything." Their lips met again; this time, it was hot, it was fiery, it was passionate, and it was forgiving—just like the love that they had for each other. Their love was a flame that would continue to burn ever so intensely, never dying, never ending... an eternal flame.

They stopped and they smiled the smiles that they had only for each other—their own secret, their own feelings. "That isn't the only reason I came here, you know." told Jellal.

Erza blinked. "What's the other one?"

He grinned. "Look at your right hand."

Raising a brow, she looked and her eyes widened. Resting on her ring man was a ring made of pure silver. In the middle of the ring was a blue jewel.

"That's just a present," Jellal told her. A waft of relief and disappointment went through Erza. _So he wasn't..._ She shook her head, scolding herself for thinking of such a thing. _Stupid Erza, stupid, stupid Erza._

Jellal chuckled at her. She was so cute; he knew she was scolding herself. "Here's the real deal." He whispered to himself. He got her hand and kissed it; starting from the hand all the way to the shoulder. She blushed at the action.

"Erza Scarlet," he murmured in between the kisses. "I, Jellal Fernandes, am a prisoner on the loose; a convicted felon. A mage who has done too much wrong to count. Condemned. Charged of all the highest crimes a mage or person could ever commit and more."

He inhaled and continued, "But I want to change—to start anew, which is why I escaped. And in this—as you may call it—new life, what better way than to spend it with the person I love?

"Now, I know... the road ahead will be tough. There will be challenges. There will be fights. There will be crossroads. But frankly, Erza, I wouldn't care because you're the only thing—the only person I need. With you, we'll find a way. Something wouldn't mean anything without you; nothing would be something with you. You're the only woman I've ever, do, will, and will always love—you're the only one who can own my heart. Thus," on a bent knee, he asked, "Erza Scarlet, through all the thick and thins we've gone through, through all the joys and laughs, pains and sufferings, would you marry me?" He opened a box he got from his pocket, opened it, and it revealed a beautiful golden ring with a blue sapphire studded on it.

"W-Where the hell did you get the time to do all—" Erza stuttered, eyes still widened with shock.

"I try my best." Jellal grinned.

Erza covered her mouth with her hands, still shocked from everything. Was this really happening?

"So, what do you say?" he mumbled anxiously.

She answered him by kicking him all the way to the fourth room, her bedroom.

* * *

><p>He landed safely on her king-sized bed.<p>

Jellal found her sitting on top of him, looking away. "Stupid Jellal," she murmured. Slowly, she turned her head to him and he saw a blush plastered on her face. "You didn't even have to ask; I was always yours."

He widened his eyes; he was elated, _no_, exuberant. She chuckled and he kissed her once more, slipping the ring to her finger. They stopped and they laughed at each other; they were ditzy, crazy, but who cared? They were in love and that was the only thing that mattered.

"You should start packing." Jellal told her.

"Nah," smiled Erza. Jellal raised his brow and she merely replied, "Starting anew—we'll find a way." He chuckled at her and she did the same too when she suddenly remembered, "Oh, I have to make a note..."

"Note?" he questioned.

"We're supposed to be leaving at 12:05 for your, well, _supposed_ execution. But seeing as you've escaped death," she rolled her eyes and he gave a toothy grin. "I'll tell them not to go anymore." Erza got some paper, a quill, and ink and started to write.

"You guys were going to see me off?" She nodded and murmured 'all seven of us'. Jellal got the ticket and noticed it was a more expensive ticket—300,000 jewels. He drew a circle on the air and a bag with 2,100,000 jewels appeared.

He went to Erza and put the bag on her table. He made a note that had an arrow pointing to the bag. "Thanks for the thought but here's reimbursement for the jewels you'd spent. - J. F." was written on the note.

After Erza finished writing her note, she held his hand and asked, "So, are we ready to go?"

Jellal looked at her note and added something; intertwining his fingers with hers, he smiled; "Now we are."

She looked at what he added and laughed. "Let's go, then."

And at 12 AM, the two vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, the door to Erza's swung open, only to reveal a happy bunch of six, with Natsu leading the whole group. "EEEERZAAAA!" he called. But nobody replied.<p>

"Erza-san?" Wendy asked. "Erza-saaan..."

The gang looked around Erza's five rooms, searching every nook and cranny for the red head.

After how many minutes, Lucy exclaimed, "Hey guys, there're notes on her table!" The gang ran to the table.

"This one talks about a reimbursement for our money!" Gray remarked. He opened the bag and his eyes widened. "A-AH, 2,100,000 JEWELS—the payment for our train fare!" But raising his brows, he wondered, "J.F.? Is this Erza's secret codename's initials or something?"

"Maybe her codename's Jerza... F... Farlet?" Happy thought aloud.

"Never mind that; let's look at the other note!" Lucy exclaimed. She handed it for Charle to read.

"Everyone,

Thank you for everything—for all the memories, the moments, the laughter, the oneness of Fairy Tail. I will truly cherish these memories forever in my heart.

But now, I've decided to start anew. No, I'm not giving up on you, my nakama. I'll always be with you, especially in the spirit of our guild, Fairy Tail.

Natsu, Gray... Be good. Lucy and Wendy, control them for me. I've given you the right to punish them if ever they misbehave. Happy and Charle, continue to guide everyone.

I wish everyone the best and I hope we meet again someday." Charle read. Some cried at Erza's goodbye letter, others tried to hold their tears back in.

"S-She left," Happy cried. "Oh, will she be okay?"

"It's Erza. She'll be f-fine," Natsu sniffed.

"Thing is, where on Earthland did she go?" Gray hiccupped, fighting back the tears.

"Hey, Charle," Wendy called, wiping her tears as she poked the cat. "I think you're blocking something with your paw."

Charle removed her paw and immediately, all sort of reactions were given.

"WHAT?" Natsu, Gray, and Happy exclaimed, their jaws dropping.

"Aww, that is so sweet!" Lucy and Wendy sighed happily.

"But how...?" Charle wondered but sighing, she smiled, "At least she's happy."

And the thing that Charle's paw covered:

"Love,

Erza Scarlet (insert different handwriting here)- Fernandes"

With that, 12:10 had struck the grandfather clock.

* * *

><p>Hurray, it's finished! Thanks to my awesome anonymous reviewers-you guys are anonymously sexy. ;) Haha! But seriously, I really thank you for reviewing!<p>

If you didn't get what Jellal was talking about (with the Magic Council sending men part), Jellal told Erza that the Magic Council had sent men to rape him but the men didn't. Oh yes, in order to make this not so OOC: in the first part, it's 'dark Jellal' aka Seigrain then it becomes the Jellal that Erza loves after that. I love both sides!

Gah, I just really love Jellal and Erza. They're the best. :) I'm thinking of making another story but they're just a bunch of random Jerza one-shots... Maybe it'll be the 'unofficial sequel' of this, lol. Maybe.

If there's a typo/grammatical error/anything, please tell me! Criticisms and reviews are wanted!

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I had while typing this!

3,450 words.


End file.
